1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor array substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display apparatus, such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, includes thin film transistors (TFTs), capacitors, and wires that connect the TFTs and the capacitors.
The wirings may include gate lines, active lines, and source lines. The gate lines and the source lines may cross each other. However, since the wires are not all formed on the same layer, some of the wires may be stacked on top of each other. In this case, a short may occur between overlapping wires and thus defects may occur therein.